


sun rise love

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: You're a Sunday evening in the kitchen.
Relationships: ambiguous
Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	sun rise love

**Author's Note:**

> For Pod

I’m laying on the mudroom floor, freshly vacuumed carpet under my head, and our cat kneading new holes into my work shirt. I’m sleepy. I think of you when I imagine falling into bed, and then again as the sound of dishes clinking draws my attention. 

You’re just in the other room, making or prepping or cleaning up some meal. It’s your turn for kitchen duty and it’s my favorite week. Not only because I don’t have to stand at the stove but because of  _ this _ . Me, laying out on the floor with the kitty, listening to you hum. 

It’s a gentle thing, muffled by the distance but I’m sure it’d be no louder if I was in there with you, it’s a reflex I think. The humming. I’m not quite sure you know you’re doing it but I treasure the sound of your voice always. I think of you again as I scratch our kitty’s ears and they purr ever louder in response. The silly beastie has blown my cover. I know it as soon as I hear you coo, listening to your footsteps grow louder as you search. 

.

.

.

The smile you give me when you see us, is like watching the sun rise all over again.


End file.
